


Better love

by Attackonleviheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonleviheichou/pseuds/Attackonleviheichou
Summary: Levi comforts reader who is terrified of thunder and lightning for good reason.





	Better love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot that I wrote quite some time ago on my tumblr account. Of course it's been updated a bit and rectified slightly due to terrible spelling mistakes. Oops...

Strong gales howl through tiny pocket holes in the window in the middle of the wet night. The squealing noise reminiscent of the time of an expedition. Heavy wind, rain and thunder obscuring views and blocking out sounds, making it impossible to tell where the enemy was. Scouts being picked off one by one, nobody the wiser. Screams of cadets sounding like howling wind. Howling wind sounding like screams of cadets. No one knew what was happening, you included.

You would’ve also died that day if it wasn’t for humanity's strongest having his keen eye on the ball. A titan had appeared behind you and scooped you up in it’s enormous hand, crushing your ribs in the process. It didn’t get much farther than that, for Levi had swiftly drove his blades through it’s nape and caught you in his arms.

Things changed _drastically_ for you both that day. Not just because of the shit that went down but also because, without warning, _feelings_ _happened_.

Enticing, enchanting and _ intense _ feelings.

You fell in love with him; very quickly. Levi was more apprehensive and understandably so. Duty, fear and trust played a _ huge _ part in his reasons for not moving things along a lot quicker. He knew your feelings, accepted them and understood.

Not that he didn’t reciprocate them, he did, he just didn’t know _ how _ to show it. Time was all he needed, and you gave it to him. Slowly, your relationship had become, well, romantic but in a weird way. He allowed you to sleep in his quarters twice a week; not that he ever came to bed. He allowed small pecks on the cheek, returning a kiss to your temple and on the rare occasion a chaste kiss on the lips. But that was really as far as his affection went.

It may have been lacking, but for you, it was - _ comfortable _.

This night, you're doing your best to get some shut eye in Levi’s bed but the fierce wind is making it impossible. You try burying your head underneath your pillow to block out the noise but to no avail. Throwing your duvet over your head, you fidget onto your back and growl in defeat; losing the will to live as it were. You decide to just lie there and hope that sleep eventually takes you.

That is until, out of the blue, there's a _ blinding _ flash of light followed by a _ huge _ thunder clap, causing you to dart upright panicked, creating the feeling of your chest tightening, stomach knotting and heart beating way too fast to your liking. You never used to be scared of thunder and lightning, it was only _ after _ that particular expedition did you begin to fear it.

But you soon relax when your horrified eyes fall on curious flint irises that are fixated on you. He's leant forward on his desk, pen in hand, lips slightly parted, the flickering light from the oil lamp brightening up his pale, pearl skin.

“You okay?” 

His velutinous yet deep voice reminds you of caramel. Smooth and sweet, with a _ bite _ to it.

You release a small, nervous chuckle and run your fingers through your slightly messy tresses. 

“Yeah. It’s nothing.”

His head cranes to the side and brow quirks to your obvious lie. 

“Your terrible poker face says differently.”

You shake your head, biting lightly into your bottom lip. 

“Really, I’m oka - ”

An unwanted interruption of yet more thunder and lightning has you jumping out of your skin once again, confirming your fib to the Captain. You grimace a sheepish look, gripping the dove comforter, bearing your knuckles white.

With a roll of his eyes and a famous click of his tongue, the raven stands from his seat and ambles over to the bed, setting himself on the edge and pulling his boots off.

“What are you doing Levi?”

Your perplexed question is shortly answered as he swings his legs around and climbs underneath the duvet before propping himself up against the headboard.

“C'mere.” He demands, opening his arm out.

“Um… okay.”

You scoot over so you're positioned beside him. His open arm wraps around the back of you, the warm, gentle touch of his hand rests on your exposed shoulder before grazing down onto your forearm. His free hand reaches over and gingerly takes your cheek, guiding your head into the crook of his neck. He gives you a few seconds to make sure you're comfortable in his hold.

“I remember when I was a kid,” 

He drops his voice an octave,

“the first time I heard thunder, I thought it was an earthquake. Scared the living shit out of me,” 

He lifts the hand that rests on your forearm and begins gently carding his fingers through your hair,

“my mother climbed into bed with me and held me like this,” 

He runs his fingers down your locks and begins twisting the ends into little ringlets. 

“she would play with my hair. I found it soothing.”

You understand why he found it so relaxing. His touch is tender yet protective. 

“Sounds like she was a wonderful person.” 

You hum, enjoying the feel of his fingers caressing your hair.

“She was - she would tell me that whenever it thundered, it just meant god was moving his furniture.”

You giggle cutely into Levi’s neck and the smallest of smiles appeared on his lips. 

“I like that way of thinking.”

Continuing to run his fingers through and through, he pauses for a moment to place a warm, long kiss to your temple. 

“I’m sorry that I’m so complicated (y/n).” 

He whispers softly.

You tilt your head up, catching his grey orbs gazing at you apologetically. You carefully push yourself up and reposition yourself so that you're facing him.

“You’re not complicated Levi. I mean, _ sure _, you’re incredibly reserved but… I’m okay with that.”

His forehead creases, showing his self loathing and disappointment. 

“I want to be more open with you... I’m just not sure how to be.”

“Well, what you just did was a start.” 

You shrug, giving him an innocent smile. 

“And every now and then maybe you could - I dunno - tell me that I’m beautiful or… that you love me or something stupid like that.” 

You chortle shyly with a wondrous blush glowing on your cheeks.

“You’re beautiful and I love you.” 

He says monotonous, his steel irises gazing at you with intensity, his expression stoic and uncalculating.

You purse your lips, doing your best not to laugh. He's trying really hard to connect with you romantically; even though the seriousness on his face speaks differently, and you are grateful for that.

“That was… _ adorable _ . But you know, you don’t _ need _ to say it just because _ I _ told you to.”

Lifting his hand, he brushes his fingers through your hair once more before taking both your cheeks in his hands. You take hold of the backs of his palms as you both scan one anothers features. An adoring smile grows on your lips, entrancing the Captain. The man finds himself carefully pulling your face closer to his, just a breaths width away from each others lips. He quickly gives you a peck and pulls back, gazing at you once again.

“You _ are _ beautiful and I _ do _ love you.” 

He says with adamancy.

Words are caught in your mouth at his honest confession. This time, he _ really _ means it. The light dust of pink on your cheeks brightens scarlet as he locks lips with you once again. Not a chaste kiss but a powerful, passionate, long lasting, insatiable one. You melt as his lips soothe against your own, taking your breath away. Your body turns to jelly and belly sets on fire. You have waited so long for this, not realising how much you _ actually _ needed it until now.

The raven finds himself feeling precisely the same way. His own blood throbbing with excitement as he gently pushes you onto your back and presses his form against yours. He savors the taste of your soft lips, only stopping for a short moment now and then to catch a small amount of breath. He extends his right hand from your flushed cheek and lowers it down to your thigh, his fingers tickling their way up to your hip. However, he immediately pauses when you begin giggling into the heated kiss.

Pulling back, he raises his eyebrows in question. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just; I’m really ticklish.” 

You chortle with a glorious smile.

“We’ll have to work on that.”

The Captain has a hint of a smirk on his lips as he rolls himself onto his back and once again pulls you into the crook of his neck. There's another flash of lightning and a huge thunderous rumble that has you jumping yet again, breathing out a small moan of detestation. Levi chuckles lightly and begins the same routine of running his fingers through your hair, playing with the ends.

“We’re going to have to work on _ that _ too.”


End file.
